Love and Life
by jsunshine
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura are bestowed with a son. Their life is complete and happier than ever.But their son is abducted the very nxt day. Sasuke is given 2 choices. Will he choose the correct 1? Wat if both r wrong? Read and Find out more! :
1. Chapter 1

**I had to write this story before i updated my previous one cz its plot had me wide awake all night. I typed as fast as i cud so forgive any spelling or grammer mistakes. **

**Some points to be noted before reading the story. Dont ignore! Its IMPORTANT :**

***Itachi is not a bad guy anymore. All Konoha dewellers know the truth behind his clan's massacre and Madara's hand (so there sweety u can live with peace now by ur bro's side forever). Fit whatever story u want to make itachi come back :) **

**Now u can read! Go Go GO!**

* * *

**CHAPTER # 1**

**** Sasuke waited impatiently outside a closed door. He strolled back ad forth to release some of his tension and exhaled loudly for the 30th time in nervousness, but to no avail. Just then Shizune emerged from the now opened door.

'Congratulations Sasuke! You have a boy.' she said in a joyous tone.

Sasuke dashed in the room where Sakura was lying on a bed. She looked pale and weak but her face was glowing with glee, baby in her arms. He was at her side in an instant, catching a glimpse of his cute and heavily wrapped son. Sakura let Sasuke hold the baby, smiling at the both of them tenderly. Sasuke looked at his son. He felt something really overwhelming. He felt as if he had been given a new life. Joy was flooding his face and gestures. He felt the fatherhood for the baby in front of him, and great love for the woman lying beside him. He kissed Sakura's forehead for the third time, showing the public affection he never liked to display. But he just couldn't help it. They both watched their infant child with loving eyes.

In the room besides them were present a blonde girl named Ino, a boy called Naruto and his wife Hinata, a white haired man called Kakashi, and an elderly woman named congratulated the couple and held the adorable infant in their arms taking turns.

'I am so happy for both of you Sasuke', the blonde boy said gleefully. The others in the room stated the same emotion in different expressions.

'I will have to take the baby now. We have to admit him in the I.C.U for a while'. Shizune said.

Sakura and Sasuke turned towards her, their questioning eyes full of worry.

'Don't worry. It's a normal procedure. The baby is just a little weak. We'll monitor him for a while in our intense care unit and then you can take him home with you, and I have Konoha's best ANBU at the guard duty so you need not worry about his safety either.' Tsunade said in an assuring tone.

Both the parents understood and let go of the child after hugging and loving him dearly.

'And you are really weak Sakura, you should rest now.' The woman said. Sakura made a face earning a glare from her.

'You know very well that all of a konoichi's chakra is transferred from the mother to the child's body at the time of birth to give it better protection and health. You are in a really…..',

'In a really vulnerable Blah Blah. Yes, I know'. Sakura said, mimicking Tsunade's accent earning another glare from her Master.

'Sometimes she is so persistent', She thought. 'Well you taught her that', her inner exclaimed.

Then she lifted the baby with utmost care and left the room.

The others in the room followed her, saying their goodbyes to the couple.

Sauke saw Sakura with loving eyes. He hugged her closer to him. He kissed her forehead once again.

The Uchiha clan was revived now thanks to his loving wife. He saw Sakura. There was a happy look on her face but different from before. She was happy for Sasuke this time. Sasuke saw the bags under her eyes.

'You should really rest. You look like a zombie', Sasuke said to annoy her wife. But the statement was true. As she rested Sasuke stayed by her side.

Soon they were asleep.

* * *

Kabuto looked at the notebook before him, and smiled to himself victoriously. He had finally got all the theoretical work done. Now he needed only one more ingredient to start his practicals. And he knew where he could get evil grin deepend as he got his plan devised and redied himself for a trip to the 'dear' Konoha.

* * *

'Tsunade-sama the baby is gone!', Shizune said shrieking after bursting the door open,giving Tsunade a heart attack.

'What?' Tsunade's breath was caught in her lungs.

'I just came back from the I.C.U. The ANBU were all knocked out and the baby is nowhere to be found'.

'Did you check on Sasuke and Sakura? May be they took the baby home with them', Tsunade said in a weak voice. She knew it was impossible. Sakura would never leave the hospital without informing Tsunade.

'Yes I have already checked. Both of them were sleeping. The baby is not in their room either'.

Her worst fears have come true. She thought that a certain someone might be interested in Sasuke's baby but she never thought he would make his move so soon.

'Call in the leader of ANBU. Has he returned from the mission?'

'No. But he should be back in a few minutes. It's unlike him to be late'.

'As soon as he arrives I want him here. Also, send for Naruto and Kakashi. We must send a team to persue him immediately. We might still be able to catch him'.

'I should go and inform Sakura and Sasuke'. Tsunade added reluctantly as she left to inform the couple with the horrifying news.

* * *

'What?' Sakura and Sasuke screamed in unision.

Sasuke choked on the air he had just breathed in, Sakura felt like suffocating. The room swirled around her and the voices were becoming faint.

Sasuke felt her body go limp beside her and immediately looked at her. Foam pouring out of her mouth, she was in a state of shock. Sasuke stared at her in complete horror while Tsunade ran to her immediately applying her medical ninjutsu on her. She was afraid Sakura might have a nervous breakdown.

* * *

Sasuke felt anger boil inside of him as he remembered the conversation he had with Tsunade. She had told him about her suspicion. He just couldn't get rid of the silver haired snake, even after the death of Orochimaru.

Tsunade had a hunch that Kabuto could have abducted their son for human modification research she had heard about.

Ofcourse he knew about that had to get rid of him permenantly. Himself! He thought as he prepared to leave Konoha shortly after. He kissed Sakura who was asleep under the effect of the medicine Tsunade had given her. He kissed her forehead, her eyes, her cheeks and finally her lips. He loved her so just when they had it all, the ultimate happiness of their life Kabuto had snatched that away from them. His heart ached even more when he looked at the tear stricken face of his love.

'I am going to get our son back no matter what. I promise'. He said, his voice firm.

He looked at Sakura for the last time and left the room.

* * *

'You want me. My DNA. You will leave my family alone once you get it. But not from my son, from me.' Sasuke thought with anger, while swaying on trees and swiftly approaching Konoha's border. He knew that Kabuto couldn't get his son's DNA because of the seal he had activated on him at his birth for protection. So he had a little hope of him being O.K. but what if he breaks the seal. The enemy was no ordinary ninja too. He was the wittiest and the most cunning of the shinobies.

But there were already two figures standing there. He stopped.

'Naruto, you cannot stop me'. Sasuke said in a flat tone.

'But I am gonna. I know Sasuke that you are in complete rage right now but have you thought about Sakura-chan. When she will wake up to find that you are gone as well how would she feel? She has already lost half her family if you leave she WILL die'.Sasuke tensed at what Naruto had said.

'Think about it Sasuke. Sakura have already lost you once. She will not be able to bear it again', Kakashi added.

'She needs you right here. Beside her. You are her strength Sasuke. Don't leave her', the blonde looked at Sasuke whose expressions had softened now.

'Besides you can trust us 100%. We will get your son back I promise', Naruto said in a high pitched voice.

'Besides they have got me on their side', a third person said emerging from the shadows of the trees.

'Itachi! You are back', Sasuke looked at his brother.

'Yes and you absolutely have no need to worry. I will settle the score with Kabuto on the Uchiha's behalf, Itachi said to his brother in a assuring tone, 'I am not letting him get the successor of our family', he added with a dangerous and clearly angered voice.

'Yes ofcourse I can trust him'. Sasuke thought. A wave of relief swept through his face. He was his brother and the best shinobi of the village, somewhat of a legend in the region.

* * *

Sasuke saw them disappear in the shadows. That was his most trusted trio. He could bet his life on them. He relaxed just a bit and then headed back to the hospital.

* * *

**1st chap complete at last. Well then do let me know what do u think by giving me ur feedback! Its gotta b better than my first story! U can also inform me if u dont understand any part or have suggestions regarding Itachi's past n all. I will change if i like ur view. Plz RnR.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! How are you all doing?**

**2nd chap complete! This chapter is dedicated to Youndime16. She helped me a lot through out this chapter. And Yuki thanx 4 da review. M definitely gonna add ur suggestions to the story. But in the next chapters. For now read and enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter # 2**

She opened her eyes slowly, coming out of the dazed vision. She could make out the hospital machinery even in the blurred vision. Suddenly all the memories of their recent mishap flooded her mind and she felt the migraine starting again in her head.

Her heart ached with pain as she remembered the soft and warm lams of her baby. Her eyes filled with tears.

'Sasuke', she called her husband in a low voice.

No response.

'Sasuke', she called again, her voice raising a few notes and cracking due to the dried throat.

Again no response.

_No please not you too. Please don't leave me._

'Sasuke!', She cried hysterically, tears rolling down her face now.

At the same moment, the door opened and a shadow stepped in.

* * *

He rushed back to the hospital suddenly feeling a great urgency to be at Sakura's side. He zoomed passed the trees, fast as he was. (He was an Uchiha prodigy, nothing less could be expected!)

As he entered the corridor of the hospital he could hear Sakura's faint voice calling for him. He hurried down the empty and silent hallway and entered the room.

'Sasuke!', Sakura was shrieking hysterically, he could make out the spilling tears on her face.

At an instant he was at her side.

'I am here sweetheart. Don't worry.' he said gently patting her head with his palm.

Sakura turned her face towards Sasuke her eyes pleading and carrying the expression "Sasuke, don't leave me like that."

He felt someone squeezing his heart with great force.

He kissed Sakura's cheek gently and then made her lay on the bed. Laying beside her, he started running his fingers in her hair softly.

'I am here', he said again now slipping in the thought that if he had gone, she really would have….. He couldn't think about it.

She needed him. And he wouldn't dare leave her side again.

Sasuke felt Sakura's body going lump and then her relaxed breathing. He knew she had fallen asleep. The medicine's effect hadn't completely vanished. He looked at her face. She was weaker then before. Stress and anxiety weren't really helping her get any better. She needed her baby. He needed her baby.

'It isn't like they need help or anything but maybe it can help Sakura. I will talk to Tsunade about this in the morning', He had decided the next step.

* * *

'Tsunade isn't there a way that Sakura can recover her chakra quickly', Sasuke was in Tsunade's office in the early morning.

Tsunade looked at Sasuke, taken aback by his words.

'I knew you will be surprised by my decision but I have decided that I and Sakura will leave for the rescue mission by ourselves tomorrow morning. She isn't getting any better just laying here. If we did something about our baby, if we went personally I think it will have a positive affect on her health'.

She knew he was right. She had thought about that Sasuke actually making a right decision? That had surprised her the most.

'I will see what I can do', well I really will have to see.

* * *

"_Just one day._ _It's gonna be a bit difficult to add a huge amount of chakra to her body in a short amount of time"_.

The Hokage was lost in the thought when she heard a light tap on the door and saw Shizune enter carrying some scrolls.

I have brought the scrolls you requested Tsunade-sama, Shizune said placing the scrolls on the table.

'Huh? Oh right. Thanks Shizune', she said stepping out of the world of her thoughts.

She started searching and memorizing the methods needed for the chakra reviving jutsu.

But what about the effects! The after effects of the jutsu will be disastrous. But she isn't going to survive at this rate. She is taking far too much stress.

'I have faith in you Tsunade-sama. She is gonna be fine', Shizune said in a soothing tone, smiling at the Hokage.

'I want you to inform Kakashi's team that Sasuke and Sakura will be joining them soon'.

'Hai', Shizune said and left the room.

* * *

'So which way now?', Naruto asked Kakashi.

Kabuto has masked his scent and chakra perfectly. Even Kakashi and Itachi couldn't sense his chakra.

Kakashi looked at Itachi who nodded in response.

Kakashi made a few hand signs and then placed his hand on the ground.

With a cloud of smoke a dog appeared. ( pakkun of the kakashi ninken)

'Search for Kabuto's scent'

The dog immediately started sniffing around.

The dog gestured in disappointment. 'I am trying to track him down but there isn't any chakra remnants or scent signatures what so ever'.

Naruto exhaled in frustration.'Its like the man vanished from the face of the earth or something!'

'Now what?' Naruto was the chatter box.

Just then a bird appeared before them.

'Hokage-sama's carrier bird', Kakashi said opening the folded parchment of paper tied to the bird's neck.

'Sasauke and Sakura are going to join us soon. They would leave in a few hours', Kakashi informed his partners who make a confused face and then nodded.

'May be we can track Sakura's scent. I can sense faint remnants of her chakra signatures given off by the Daisuke. Apparently Kabuto had some trouble masking his chakra', Itachi (of course) came up with a plan.

Kakashi and Naruto followed Itachi and they swiftly disappeared in the dark woods again.

* * *

'We will rest here for a while. We have to be at our full strength to encounter our enemy. And we have to wait for Sakura and Sasuke anyway', Kakashi said in a tired tone opening up his back pack.

'I will pick up some wood sticks for fire', Itachi said and then vanished from sight.

Naruto yawned and then started opening a pack of chips. They couldn't waste time cooking the food.

'_We have to rest and quickly recover our strength to leave soon again'_, he thought.

As they laid there, they thought about their quick goodbyes to their beloved wives.

'Hinata I have to leave soon. Please prepare my bag', Naruto said leaving for the bathroom taking his towel from his wardrobe.

He appeared again after a while, his hair dripping water. Hinata took the towel from his hands and after kissing him on the cheek started drying his hair with it. Naruto smiled and held her hands in his and squeezed them a bit before hugging her tightly and kissing her forehead.

'Be careful O.K.', Hinata said handing Naruto his supplies' bag.

Naruto nodded and left, closing the door behind him.

* * *

Itachi came back with the woods after a few minutes and ignited them. He sat, his back resting against the tree trunk. He had taken the first watch. He watched his teammates serene sleeping faces and then sighed.

Hey come back soon alright, X said watching him prepare to leave.

He had just come back and was leaving again. Yugao wouldn't have let him leave if it wasn't for the fact that the mission was very important for the sake of Uchiha clan itself. **(**Yugao: that cute girl who's hayate's lover in Naruto but not here :) noop! she is Itachi's wife in my story. U can't argue with the author! **)**

Itachi held Yugao close to his chest. Their lips locked in a passionate though brief kiss before Itachi quickly disappeared from her sight.

She sighed. He was like that. He didn't like to speak but showed his emotions by his sweet gestures. That was one of the things that made her love him even more.

* * *

Sasuke returned to sakura's room. He saw sakura, now wide awake and striding in the room, tension clear on her face.

'I talked to Tsunade, Sakura. We will leave in a few hours after you have revitalized your chakra'

He saw relief sweeping across her face. Now that she can do something personally about Daisuke's kidnapping, she could settle down a bit. She was like that, he knew better than anyone else.

Tsunade entered the room after a while and performed some hand signs. A greenish glow appeared in her hands as she scanned sakura from head to toe with it.

* * *

They entered the Uchiha mansion and quickly prepared to leave. Sasuke was now wearing ANBU uniform. He had joined the ANBU in the foot steps of his elder brother.

Sakura appeared from the dressing room, now clothed in her sennin outfit with an Uchiha crest engraved in its back. Her hair was tied up in a pony tail, a few pink locks surrounding her face.

She saw a toy on the bed they had bought for Daisuke before his birth.

Tears flooded her eyes but she quickly dries them and started putting on her ninja bag and dropped some medical equipment in there.

'_We are coming sweetheart. You are gonna be O.K., just O.K._'

* * *

**The next update may take a while. My university is reopening soon. So I have a few things to take care of first. But hey if I get a lot of reviews I may update soon :) so TC BBYE till next chapi! Stay happy!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 at last! This week was soooooooooo busy. Eid is coming and I had to do a lot of shopping and cleaning so I couldn't find time to update. Well holidays are ending too; I am so excited about my 3rd semester. Can't wait to find about the subjects!**

**And oh yeah, there will be some DNA and biotechnological terms in this chapter and the next. I tried to make it not-so-nerdy for you guys but if I have overdone just tell me or ask about those terms. I am student of Biotechnology so I just couldn't help myself**

**Lastly, you guys didn't even tell me if you liked Itachi's pairing with Yugao or not!

* * *

**************************************

**Chapter # 3**

They darted across the dark forest, their shadows merely a blur.

'This isn't fast enough', Sakura stopped.

Sasuke eyed her questionly.

'I have an idea. If I use the teleportation jutsu we will get there in no time'.

'Sakura', Sasuke started, 'You know it consumes a hell lot of chakra. You have just regained yours! I think we can make it on foot.'

'No Sasuke! What happens to me doesn't matter…'

'Urgh! Fine! Do it'. Sasuke knew further argument will lead to nowhere. She was a stubborn-to-the-bone woman.

Sakura started performing some hand seals in a speed that made her two hands look a bunch of hands. It took her five minutes to complete the jutsu. Her hands illuminated with a pinkish glow. She held Sasuke's hands in hers. Now they were both wholly surrounded by the pink aura. In a flash they both disappeared.

* * *

'My my. You are such a perfect little specimen. You should be quite thankful to me to choose you as my subject. Its going to make you the most powerful and feared man in the world!'

Kabuto said to the baby in the cot behind him as he injected a blue serum into the mass of stem cells lying in the Petri dish in front of him. He added a few more fluids in it from the strange looking bottles present on the table.

The baby was now awake and crying his lungs out.

Kabuto looked at him clearly irritated by his actions.

'You really are just like your father, aren't you? An annoying little brat!'

Kabuto tossed a tube in his mouth which slowly started dripping a milk type substance in the infant's mouth.

'There. Now I can work in peace'

* * *

As they rested, Itachi oversaw the surroundings. A bright light lit up the area a few meters away from them. Itachi saw and immediately recognized the pinkish aura of his brother's wife.

He poked Kakashi.

'They are here', he said in his soft and calm signature voice.

Kakashi opened his eyes.

Oye Naruto! Naruto! Wake up. Time to go!

Kakashi tried to wake Naruto up but didn't seem to get the fruit of his efforts.

They approached Kakashi and the others. Sasuke was now carrying Sakura bridal style. She had used too much chakra and was now completely exhausted.

You numbskull! You are sleeping at a time like this? What about my baby! Sakura had suddenly gained all her energy back on the sight of Naruto still sleeping calmly.

'Sakura-chan! You don't have to hit me so hard. I was just waiting for you'. Naruto said rubbing his head and yawning.

'Well stop waiting. I am here already!'

'Oye bongu! Hurry up already!' Sasuke said to a now preparing-to-leave Naruto.

'I am coming scardy cat. Unlike you I have been getting my butt exhausted searching for your son! So give me a break!'

'Don't you call Sasuke scardy cat, you idiot!' Sakura intervened.

They were still the same team 7. Kakashi saw the three of them, smiling.

Itachi was also getting amused by their interaction. He really adored their relationships. They fought with each other sometimes, but really stood by each other. It really made him feel good, seeing his brother with good friends like that. Well one friend had now become a faithful and loving wife. He looked at Sakura.

'_Almost there honey_!' She thought looking ahead.

'Now then here is the plan. Naruto you will use your chakra seeking jutsu and trace Daisuke's chakra. After we have entered Kabuto's base, Sakura you will get Daisuke and head back for Konoha with Sasuke. I, Itachi and Naruto will finish the enemy off and follow you back.'

Kakashi finished and they all nodded in unision.

* * *

'Well the chakra trail ends here', Naruto said pointing to the tree in front of them.

'So this must be Kabuto's hideout'

_It is masked with a genjutsu shield_. Sakura thought looking at the tree.

'Release!'

_What? The genjutsu didn't vanish_.

As she thought, Itachi scanned the tree with his sharingan. 'It's a high level genjutsu. I must say I didn't expect this from Kabuto'

Release! His voice echoed in the forest.

The tree in front of them was now gone. Instead there was an old cave in front of them.

'Let's go'

Hai!

* * *

Well that's quite early. They made it here this fast.

As Kabuto inserted the serum in the Daisuke's body with a microinjection he noticed the presence of the enemy squad.

'I guess I must welcome my guests. They are knocking real hard', he said grinning after hearing the loud bang on the entrance.

'Sit tight little one. I am not done with you quite yet.'

* * *

'These traps are all so obvious. Did he really think that he can defeat us this way?'Naruto said, echoing others thoughts.

They all shifted towards the front as they saw a shadow walking towards them.

'Well well well, I never thought that you both will be joining us too Sakura-san, Sasuke'.

Kabuto barked as he approached them.

Sakura adjusted her glove and readied her stance for battle. Her hands now glowing with blue chakra. Her expression turned to a grim and disgusted one.

Sasuke took a few step forwards and stepped in front of Sakura, his jaws clenching with anger.

Itachi, Kakashi and Naruto also stepped forward.

'You are gonna pay for what you have done Kabuto! You are gonna pay dearly!'

Sakura yelled at him.

Sasuke held her hand and lightly squeezed it. 'It's OK Sakura. We will get him back. Just remember our plan alright.'

Sakura nodded and gave Kabuto one last angry look before they both disappeared with a poof.

'And Itachi-san you are here too. I never thought you would go back to Konoha after what they did to you!', Kabuto's evil grin deepened as he conversed with Itachi.

'_It's going to be a problem if they both are here too. Not to mention Itachi. I didn't count them in my plans'_

Kabuto was now having second thoughts, but they didn't matter.

Kabuto's taijutsu and medical ninjutsu were excellent but he didn't stand a chance against Itachi's mangaikyou sharingan. He was easily defeated.

As Kakashi and Naruto took care of Kabuto's minions, Sasuke and Sakura scanned the cave.

It didn't took long before they had spotted Daisuke.

'Hello sweetheart. Mother is here', Sakura's eyes watered as she saw the one most dear to him in front of him. Sasuke embraced his wife and son in a family hug and kissed them both.

'Lets get out of here'

* * *

They had reached Konoha and now were in the Hokage's office.

They had related all the mission details to Tsunade and now were heading for their homes.

Sasuke was walking Daisuke and Sakura was alone in the room with Tsunade now.

'Sakura you look a bit disturbed. What's the matter?'

'Actually when we found Daisuke in Kabuto's layer, I saw the some medical equipment there. Stem cell cultures, microinjections, some enzyme labeled test tubes; you get what I am coming to, right?'

'Yes. So you think that Kabuto might have already done something to Daisuke'

Hai, so I was thinking that it would be better if we run some DNA analysis on him, just in case.

It will be no problem Sakura. Shizune can run the tests and inform you about the results in the morning.

Sakura nodded and left the room joining Sasuke.

'Lets go'

* * *

**Sorry this chapter turned out a bit boring but I guarantee some really fun filled next chapters. Yukie your suggestions will be included in the next chap so sit tight! Thanx for your reviews. Just keep them coming! I am so hungry!**


End file.
